The Day I Died
by ElvishThyme
Summary: My interpretation of what happened before Demyx met Sora.


_It seems some of my fellow Organization members are rather inconsiderate of my lack of motivation. In my own opinion, I should be able to go on missions that I want to, just like everyone else gets to- but I don't. Zexion gets to read in the library all he wants to and no one dares bother him, but as soon as I start to play my sitar, everyone decides to throw a hissy-fit. I guess no one appreciates good music anymore._

–

As I slowly stirred awake from my well-deserved slumber, I lazily swung my feet over the side of my bed. I guessed it was about noon, considering I hadn't given a mission for the day- I might as well sleep in.

As my feet touched the cold marble floor, I began to plan my day: take a shower... My mind couldn't process anything else, so I stood up, stretching my arms above my head with a yawn and made my way to the joint bathroom. I almost tripped over various items of clothing on my floor, making megroan in frustration. Right as soon as my hand touched the doorknob, there were loud knocks on my door.

"Wha-" I tried to speak, but my voice was too raspy. I cleared my throat to try to gain control of my vocal chords again. With little success, I managed to squeak out, "What?" I shook my head because I know I didn't sound the least bit manly. I ran my hand through the mess that I call my hair, trying halfheartedly to look at least alittle bit presentable.

The muffled voice on the other side of the door was difficult to understand, which frustrated me even more than the clothes on my floor. I groaned and stomped over the door and swung it open, wind from the force of the door whooshing around. The light from the hallway slightly blinded me, making me squint, but I recognized the bright red hair instantly. I felt so groggy, and I really just wanted to take a shower, but I knew that wasn't going to happen.

"What do you want, Axel?" I asked bitterly, as I crossed my arms crossed my chest. My eyes were still trying to adjust to the hallway lights, but they insisted on watering up.

I heard a small snicker from the being in front of me, "Well, aren't you a bundle of sunshine, Demyx!"

I grunted as my eyes finally adjusted; I rolled my eyes. "I'll ask you again in case you didn't hear me the first time; what do you want?"

Instantly, Axel threw his hands up in defense, laughing at my frustration, "Calm down, princess," He paused and took a deep inhale. "I just have a message for you." His demeanor changed; he became less amused. His eyes shown some sort of discomfort, and it began to worry me.

Normally, even in the toughest situations, Axel is always the one who continues to joke around, but after Roxas' disappearance, he's been on edge. Even as Nobodies, we still remember what it's like to have hearts. I don't blame him, though. I believe I'd be the same way if my "best friend" disappeared like that.

I looked into his eyes, but quickly diverted my glances. His eyes were very intimidating and it made me feel uncomfortable.

"You have the honors of going after the kid," he huffed, crossing his arms. I knew exactly who the 'kid' he was referring to: Sora. "Don't screw it up, Demyx." He was seething with hatred. I can only assume he is upset at the fact he wasn't assigned the mission. I mean, honestly, I don't blame him in the slightest.

I took a deep breath and scratched the back of my neck, "They're sending the wrong guy for this one."

He huffed again, turning to walk away, but I grabbed his arm out of reflex. When he halted to look back at me, I let go and looked at him sympathetically, "Look, I'll bring him back, Axel, or die trying."

Axel's expression lightened as he nodded, walking down the blank corridor just to disappear into a swirling black portal.

Once the last of the dark fog vanished, I leaned against my door frame, cursing myself for even getting out of bed this morning. Whatever plans I was going to eventually make today weren't going to happen. Luckily, a shower was in my immediate future.

I pushed myself off of the door frame and walked to my bathroom once more- avoiding the clutter on my floor with great success.

My bathroom was my sanctuary the one place where no one bothered me- and I could be around my element and be at peace; I could forget my troubles and my creativity could take over.

–

As I zipped the last bit of my Organization coat, I looked into the bathroom mirror and nodded in satisfaction of my appearance. My blonde hair was adequately spiked in my normal faux-hawk, and really, that's all I cared about.

The assignment began to force its way back into my mind. _I really, really hope this will be quick and painless,_I thought as I whisked the hood over my head and exhaled. _I just wanted a day off_.


End file.
